


all at once turning this world’s every hue into blue

by NinthFeather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Post-Season/Series 07, Rain, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Spoilers, Team as Family, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: While he's recovering from the battle, Lance shares one of his favorite parts of Earth with Coran.





	all at once turning this world’s every hue into blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amanda Lee's English lyrics for Heavenly Blue by Kalafina ([listen here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onSjMeURIiA)).

It was only a few days after Lance was cleared to go outside when he walked down the hallway to Allura’s room and asked to “borrow” Coran. Allura waved them off with a tired smile, because the fact that Alteans healed faster didn’t except her from physical therapy.

Lance’s muscles still ached, and his ribs were still tender. Even though he could walk on his own, he was glad that he was technically supposed to have someone with him at all times, because every once in a while, he felt a little shaky on his feet.

Also, this was something he wanted to share with Coran.

The air outside was thick with moisture and sharp with a metallic scent that Lance hadn’t smelled in literal years. Above them, grey clouds gathered, casting shadows over the desert.

The first few drops landed slowly, but it didn’t take long for the rain to develop into a proper shower. Not the kind of rainfall Lance was used to back home, but…it was enough.

Lance tilted his head back and let the droplets roll off of his face and soak into his hair, then turned to Coran.

“You remember me telling you about rain, right?”

Coran’s smile was weary, but fond. “Yes, I do.”

Lance wondered if they were both thinking about the explosion that had followed that conversation. He hoped not, but given the look in Coran’s eyes…

“Well, what do you think?” he asked aloud.

Coran glanced up at the clouds himself for a few moments, while raindrops gathered and beaded on his moustache and slicked-back hair. It was such an incongruous image—his space uncle, in the setting Lance had come to associate most with home.

“I can understand why you missed it,” Coran replied at length. “Thank you, Lance, for showing me.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance replied, grinning at Coran.

And then he closed his eyes and leaned his head back again, basking in the cool water running across his face and the steady drumbeat of raindrops hitting the desert sand.


End file.
